Cinderella and the Princess
by Gloometh P. Silverblade
Summary: A lesbian version of Cinderella. Don't like, don't read. THIS WAS FOR FUN, NOT SERIOUSNESS.


PLEASE NOTE: I have gotten two reviews complaining about the same things, so I shall set this here;

This. Is. A. Children's. Book. Go pick up a kid's book, they are written like this, with short stories and simple everything. I AM A HORROR WRITER. I have no idea how to write children's books, so give me suggestions or stop complaining. Seriously, it was my first attempt at ANYTHING age-appropriate, and obviously I dumbed down my writing a bit too far.

Second off; Yes, this is just the changing of a prince to a princess. And yet, if you change a wife to a husband and have two husbands, what do you get? Total and complete freak-out. All it takes is to change the gender of one person in a relationship and everyone is screaming about how wrong it is. Don't like how simple it seems? That's how reality is for gay people. So... STFU.

Thirdly; Come on, guys, this is basically a joke I wrote. Of course gays weren't accepted back then, but they existed, believe it or not. Gays have always existed, from when they were burned at the stake like witches, to when the Greek armies encouraged their warriors to take lovers among the troops, so they'd fight harder in battle to save their MALE lovers to when men were forced to wear red neckties so people would know they were gay. Perhaps this was just a nobody kingdom that wasn't so obsessed with god that they accepted that their Princess wanted to marry another woman? They certainly seem a step ahead then a lot of people today.

**Or perhaps, since most people probably didn't read that. This. Was. A. Joke. I had a goofy conversation with a friend and wrote it; if you want high end writing, leave your email address and I'll send you the first twenty chapters of my two year old book. That'll leave no doubt that I know a thing or two about writing.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl who lived with her stepmother and her two ugly stepsisters. They were very cruel to her and made her do all the hard work. She spent all her days sweeping and cleaning and making things nice, while her ugly stepmother and her two ugly stepsisters just wore nice things and went to balls.

They called her Cinderella because her dresses were like rags and covered in cinders. But despite what she wore, she was very beautiful, and she had lots of secret friends, like a dog named Rufus, who was very old and lazy, or the cat named Snowball, who liked to eat fish, or the pretty brown, black and white rats that helped her do her chores.

"Cinderelly, Cinderelly!" Said the rats one day. "Your stepsisters and stepmother have gotten a letter, it is very fancy!"

Cinderella knew it was an invitation for a ball, and sure enough, her sisters came and told her. "Cinderella, we need new dresses! The Princess is getting married, and every young man and woman from the whole kingdom will be there! We must look our best!"

Soon the day of the ball came, and Cinderella was running back and forth, fixing their hair just right, helping them with their fancy new dresses and finding their jeweled necklaces and earrings and bracelets.

Soon a gold carriage came and took the stepsisters and the stepmother away and Cinderella sat down in the garden and said to Rufus the dog, "I wish I could go to the ball!"

Far away, the stars began to sparkle, and as Cinderella watched, a star flew from the sky and landed at her feet, and then from the star appeared a fairy.

"I am your fairy godmother, Cinderella, and you shall go to that ball!" Said the fairy godmother, taking a shiny silver wand out of her dress. "But first, you must get me a pumpkin from the garden."

Cinderella ran and got the biggest pumpkin she could find from the garden. Then she put it down near the fairy godmother, and the fairy godmother turned it into a most wonderful carriage Cinderella had ever seen.

Then the fairy godmother waved her wand again and turned Rufus into a well dressed coachman, and she waved it again and turned Snowball into a fancy footman and then she turned the pretty rats into beautiful horses and they all stood ready to go to the ball.

"Why thank you fairy godmother, but I still can not go to the ball. I have nothing to wear!"

The fairy godmother smiled and waved her wand one last time. Cinderella's rags turned into the most beautiful gown she had ever seen, and in her hair was jewels and on her feet were wonderful glass slippers.

"Now Cinderella, you must return before midnight, because the spells will fade then, do you promise?"

Cinderella promised and got into the carriage and went to the ball.

It was in the most wonderful castle Cinderella had ever seen. There were hundreds of beautiful ladies and handsome gentleman, and the most beautiful one of all was the Princess, who was dressed in a lovely pink dress and dancing with all of her suitors.

Everyone at the ball was quite surprised to see this beautiful lady, who was as beautiful as the Princess.

After the Princess was done dancing, she saw the beautiful Cinderella and she asked her to dance. The Princess and the beautiful Cinderella danced for the whole song, and the song after that, and the song after that. Cinderella had never been happier.

Suddenly, the bell began to ring, and Cinderella remembered the fairy godmother's promise! She fled the Princess's arms, and ran out of the castle, tripping and loosing one of her glass slippers as she ran.

By the time she had disappeared into the bushes, the spell had faded and she was dressed in rags again. She found Rufus and Snowball and the rats and they all walked home, very sad indeed.

The Princess called for the beautiful lady, but she did not know her name. As she ran down the steps, she saw the glass slipper on the ground and picked it up.

"I will search the whole kingdom for the lady that fits into this slipper!" She told her guards. "And when I find her, I shall marry her!"

Back at her home, the ugly stepsisters and the stepmother never knew that Cinderella had been to the ball, but they talked about the beautiful woman that had stolen the Princess's heart all night.

The next morning, the Princess set out to go to every house in the land, having every lady, woman and daughter try on the slipper. Nobody fit it.

At least, she stopped at stepmother and ugly stepsisters' house and knocked on the door. When it opened, she told them that she wished them to try on this shoe, and if it fit, she would marry them.

The stepmother tried on the slipper, but her foot was too crooked. The first ugly stepsister tried on the slipper, but her foot was too big and fat. The second ugly stepsister tried on the slipper, but her foot was too long and thin.

The Princess was about to leave, disappointed when Cinderella came out of the kitchen. "Wait! Let me try!"

The stepmother yelled, "no, she can not! She did not go to the ball!"

"Let her try on the slipper." Said the Princess, and Cinderella did. It was a perfect fit!

"I have found you!" Cried the Princess. "What is your name? We must be married at once!"

"It is Cinderella," said the lady. "But I can not marry you, for I am but a servant."

"It does not matter." Said the Princess. "I love you and nothing will stand between our love!"

So Cinderella went with the Princess and they went to the castle and had a lovely wedding and everyone in the whole kingdom came, even the stepmother and the ugly stepsisters.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
